Lily Mir
Lily Francesca Mir was a fictional character from the That's Life series. She was the daughter of Leyla Mir, and girlfriend of Reed Worth. Childhood Lily was raised by a single mother, Leyla, and never knew her father was. She has an older maternal half-sister named Violet. Lily was best friends with Reed Worth for as long as she could remember. Lily's mom Leyla and Reed's mom Maggie were best friends, and they took care of their kids together. They grew up together in Memphis, Tennessee and when they were old enough, they started dating. That's Life Leyla, her two daughters Violet and Lily, and Maggie and her kids Gabriella and Reed move to Port Charles, New York. Lily is a sophomore and Reed is a junior. Lily goes to the second round of cheer try outs. She states that she has been cheering since she was seven. The girls agree that she is good enough to bring on the team if they need her, but she's not as good as someone who has been dancing for eight years should be. Paige Cassadine instantly states that she doesn't like her because "there's something off about her". She ends up making the team. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/23/That-s-Life At Emma Morgan's congratulations party, Lily and Reed come up and talk to Mia Webber, Maddie Morgan, Aubrey Crowell, and Connor Jacks. Mia acts weird around Reed, and then Reed starts asking a lot of questions about Emma. The others get upset and Lily makes Reed walk away. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/26/That-s-Life Lily is walking at the docks thinking about how she's scared of the fact that there is a serial killer in Port Charles. As she walks down the stairs, she spots a body. She runs over and realizes that it is Courtney Jacks. She immediately calls the police and waits with her. As the police are coming to help Courtney, they find another body inside of Kelly's. Lily is very shaken after the incident. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/43/That-s-Life Lily and Reed talk about Port Charles. They know that their moms lived there in the past, and that Reed's mom Maggie slept with a married man. Lily asks if Reed ever wonders if he has kids, and Reed says he doesn't care. They don't know at the time, but this man is Steve Webber. Lily makes fun of Gabriella for having a friends-with-benefits relationship with Alec Barrett. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/47/That-s-Life The Dream Team is in the GH waiting room after Paige is attacked. They see someone come in on a gurney, and Chloe J Hunter says, "Oh my God, it's Lily". She was attacked by the Text Message Killer near Davis and Haver and was found by Alec Barrett. Leyla comes in and Alec explains what happened. Leyla says it better not have anything to do with the Janaceks, and she reveals that Lily never knew her father, but his name was Aleksander Janacek. Alec is stunned because that is his biological father, making Lily his half-sister. After Aleksander found out Lily was a girl, he went crazy and nearly beat Leyla to death, which is what caused her to leave Port Charles. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/50/That-s-Life The doctors reveal that Lily has died. Leyla invites Alec to the funeral, saying that Lily would have adored him because she always wanted an older brother. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/50/That-s-Life Alec talks to Lindsey Scorpio-Drake about Lily being his sister, and says that Leyla invited him to the funeral. Lindsey offers to go with him if he wants to go. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/51/That-s-Life Lily's funeral takes place in a church. Her family is there, and Alec and Lindsey show up. All of the cheerleaders come in and Leyla thanks them, saying that Lily said this was the best year ever. She talks about how Lily looked up to Emma and said she was, "an amazing leader and a great person". Leyla thanks them for being there for her daughter. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/51/That-s-Life Soon after Lily's death, it is revealed that Trevor Alcazar is the Text Message Killer after he burns down PCH. As he is telling his reason for killing each person, he says that Lily, "was just for fun". https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/52/That-s-Life There is a large memorial service for all the victims of the TMK where PCH used to be. There are large picture of each victim, including Lily, and everyone in Port Charles comes to offer support. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/54/That-s-Life One Shots Trivia * Lily's former boyfriend, Reed, names his first daughter Liliana after her. * Described as, "a tan girl with long dark hair, brown eyes, high cheekbones, and an annoyingly happy smile". https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/23/That-s-Life * Lily is the 1th person attacked by the Text Message Killer, and the 8th person killed.